Corean Chronicles
The fictional universe includes the following books: # # # # # # # # General Information * wikipedia:The Corean Chronicles a pretty good article on the series and the universe * Excerpt Archive a site with useful excerpts describing things like table colors, history fragments, etc. Geography (Astronomy?) At least five planets have been identified. For talented individuals, near-instant travel was possible using using ley lines. A portal simplified such transit. The portals set by Alectors were called tables. Aciafra Inefra Ifryn * Illustra was the capital. * Yarat was apparently a city: He was a street poet from Yarat. Efra * Deconar * Peshmenat Can I not miss the soaring spires of Deconar? Or the high domes of Peshmenat? Acorus or Corus from Scepters, Tor 2004]] The world where most of the action takes place, giving the name to the fictional universe. The distance was measured in vingts. A quarter vingt was equal to 500 yards, making a vingt 2000 yards long (about the length of a nautical mile). Lustrea * Alustre * Prosp Iron Valleys * Dekhron * Sudon on the road to Dekhron, has a training base * Emal * Wesrigg * Iron Stem * Soulend * Sandhold * Fiente a town on the north side of the River Vedra roughly two-thirds of the way to Emal from Dekhron * Pyret Dramur * Dramuria Lanachrona * Tempre * Soupat * Indyor * Borlan on the right side of the high road, set on the higher triangle of land formed by the junction of the River Vedra and the River Vyana * Salaan * Krost * Vyan * Syan * Hyalt * Chronant * Cersonna on the high road to Indyor, just east of where the road crosses the Vyana * Southgate Madrien * Fola * Dimor * Zalt * Hafin * Hieron * Northport * Elcien (destroyed) * Harmony * Blackstear * Faitel (destroyed) * Klamat * Eastice * Arwyn * Salcer Deforya * Dereka Illegea Ongelya The Empty Quint Numerals Non-standard or uncommon words used for counting or quantities. * Brace: 2 a brace of two-shot pistols * Quint: 5 two quints of guards * Score: 20 Chronometry Days of Week The weeks are 10 days long. # Londi # Duadi # Tridi # Quattri # Quinti # Sexdi # Septi # Octdi # Novdi # Decdi Months of Year There are seasons. The first week of a season (or perhaps month) is oneweek: paid on Duadi of oneweek. Month names include: * Duem * Triem * Qauttrem * Octem * Ten month, as in I was born on the fortieth of ten month Month evidently had at least 40 days. A quint is probably a fifth of a year: send our reports every quint. Possibly five months? Time of Day A glass was a measure of time, about an hour, from an hourglass. A quint was one fifth of a glass. There were ten glasses per day: On the polished white oak stand beside the bed was a mechanical glass, the circular face with its single hand. There were five marks between each of the ten triangles. Chronology See Timeline. Articles in the Universe |format=ul}} References